


Eros

by WhiteWinds



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentine's Day, but so is Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Eros, god of love, sex and lust. Son of Aphrodite and Ares. One of the Erotes, a group of winged love gods. Better known by his Roman name, Cupid, the symbol figure of Valentine's Day that would shoot love arrows at his victims.-----Angel's one month boyfriend stood him up on Valentine's Day, leaving him alone at a bar, at a hotel, where they were suppose to spend their night together. His night would seem to end in flames until he received a little help from Eros, when a handsome stranger sits next to him at the bar.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Lady Gaga's G.U.Y.

_**“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN’T SHOW UP!!”** _

  
Angel pulled his phone away from his ear as Cherri screamed on the other end.

  
A few people at the bar gave Angel strange looks. He smiled at them in apology before he brought his phone back to his ear.

  
“You done shouting,” he asked.

  
_**“No!”** _

  
Angel should have figured.

  
_**“God the fucking nerve of that bastard, I can’t believe he did this to you, and on Valentine’s Day! I swear when I see him I’m going to wrangle his skinny neck.”** _

  
“Get in line, toots,” said Angel before he ordered a drink.

  
Cherri sighed on the other end, _**“I’m so sorry, Angie. I was really hoping for him. But he’s just another bastard.”**_

  
Angel sighed, “Honestly, I was too.”

  
_**“Do you want me to come and get you? I can cancel my date.”** _

  
“Don’t cancel your plans because mine fell through,” said Angel, taking a sip of his drink that the bartender placed in front of him.

  
_**“It’s no big deal, Angie. The old man will understand.”** _

  
“You guys have been waiting for this night, and I know you’re planning something extra special,” he smirked.

  
Cherri snorted, _ **“As if you didn’t have the same idea.”**_

  
Angel’s smirk fell, “And now it’s just a waste.”

  
_**“Sorry.”** _

  
“It’s alright, Cherri.”

  
**_“I still want to kick his ass though,”_ **

  
“Same,” he agreed, “Since we are on the same subject, do me a favor and don’t tell Villa. She will literally hunt him down tonight if she caught wind of this.”

  
Cherri laughed, _**“Oh yeah, she defiantly would and tear him a new. And I would be there to help her too, if I didn’t have Pents waiting. She’s out right now walking Fat Nuggets for you by the way.”**_

  
“God, what would I do without you two in my life?”

  
_**“That’s a thought I rather not think about,”** _Cherri’s voice took on a grim tone, remembering.

  
That was the darkest moment in Angel’s life.

  
He honestly didn’t know what would have happened to him if Charlie and Vaggie didn’t save him either.

  
_**“Anyways, I need to get going,”**_ Angel could hear the jingle of Cherri’s keys that she picked up on her way out, _**“Are you sure you’re okay?”**_

  
“I’m good, sugar tits. Jonesy’s not going to kick me out if I don’t have a date with me. I work here after all,” said Angel.

  
_**“Alright, if you are sure. Tomorrow we’ll have a total girls’ night out, how’s that sound?”** _

  
“Sounds awesome.”

  
_**“I’ll see ya at home.”** _

“See you then,” Angel hung up his phone with a sign and placed it on the bar counter.

  
The lounge was packed tonight, soft live music from the pianist in the corner, with only the chatter of people mingling around with cocktails in hand. The place was busy, really busy, for it was Valentine’s Day tonight, so it really was no big surprise that the Prim Garden Hotel was fully booked tonight for Valentine Day weekend. Reservations were already hard to get to begin with, even two of their four and five star restaurants are impossible to get in.

  
It was still hard to believe that he is employed at this fancy joint when only a few months ago he was striping at this seedy joint, a hooker part time, under his ex-boss/ex-lover, Valentino’s thumb.

  
He didn’t have the best childhood, it was pretty crappy actually. With an abusive father that was an alcoholic with no mother around to protect her children. When their mother was alive, and around, things were actually okay, not perfect, but okay. His father was crude to Angel, but never laid a hand on him then, showing no interested in spending time with his children. It was only when their mother passed away that things went bad to the point of living in fear with their short tempered father that would smack you around if you even think about talking back to him. And when Angel came out in his teens of being gay it didn’t get any better, in fact he was kicked out of his home at the age of sixteen.

  
Being young, stupid, and vulnerable, made him perfect pray for creeps like Valentino to plucked off the streets and gave them a purpose, along with empty promises of love and all that crap. For ten years he was Valentino’s plaything, doing whatever he asked Angel to do in order to gain Valentino’s love and affection, to be cared for.

  
But he never cared for Angel.

  
All he cared about was the money.

  
It only took Charlie and Vaggie’s annoying interference to get him to realize the situation he was in, and promised to help him no matter what. It took a lot of pestering from those two, and a lot of courage on his end, before he accepted their help.

  
Ironically a few days after Angel ran, Valentino was arrested for a large drug bust, trafficking, and illegal prostitution. Turned out Vaggie was under, investigating Valentino. Charlie, with her dad’s connections, helped Angel get out in time before he got arrested for the bust.

  
Angel has never been so grateful to have someone meddled in his affairs as much as those two.

  
Angel checked his phone again, to be sure if the asshole was really a no show, before finishing his drink.

  
“Still here?”

  
Angel looked up in time to see a tall handsome black man, dressed sharply in a thousand dollar dark green suit, wearing a flirty smile.  
Angel smiled, “Hey boss,” he greeted.

  
“I thought you would be at the White Lily by now,” said the man, ordering a drink.

  
“He’s running late, car trouble. Might have to sadly cancel our reservations,” Angel lied.

  
No way was he going to admit to his boss that he was stood up.

  
“I’m sure we can arrange something for you guys. We can move people around, even though the place is booked,” the man offered.

  
“Thanks, Jonesy. I appreciate it but we might have to take a raincheck,” said Angel.

  
Jonesy didn’t push, taking his drink from the bartender and drank his shot.

  
“What about you? I thought you were taking time off tonight,” Angel asked.

  
Jonesy smirked a little, “Nosy little thing, aren’t you.”

  
Angel smirked back, “That’s part of my charm that you like, sweetheart,” he winked.

  
Jonesy chuckled, “Well, if you must know, I do have a date with the big boss tonight.”

  
Angel was a bit taken back at the news but quickly masked it with a mischievous smile, “So you’re sleeping with the boss. My, my, isn’t that against company policy, considering you’re the manager of this place.”

  
He laughed, “Why don’t you tell her that and get back to me when she gives you an answer.”

  
“No thanks, I like to keep my head on my shoulders. Do you know how much work it takes for me to get my hair like this,” Angel joked.

  
“Well, I hope you have a pleasant night at least. I’ll see you Monday, kid.”

  
“Yes ya, Jonesy,” Angel said, watching the other man leave the lounge.

  
Once he was gone Angel sighed and slumped against the counter.

  
Even his bosses are hooking up for Valentine’s Day.

  
And he can’t even get his fucking boyfriend to show up!

  
Was the bastard even his boyfriend? He didn’t really know, honestly. They’ve been together for less than a month, so maybe?  
“Like hell he is now,” Angel scowled into his glass, “damn fucker.”

  
He was really hoping that this guy would be different from Valentino, and his short fling with Travis, the creep.

  
Now he had two options tonight, one he could wait here, like an idiot, for his damn date to show up. Or two, he could head back and give Villa an excuse why he left early and watch chick flicks with her for the rest of the night.

  
“Anything else?” the bartender asked Angel.

  
Angel looked at his now empty glass, debating to order another or not. He probably shouldn’t, but considering that he got stood up on fucking Valentino’s Day, all rational thinking was out the window.

  
“Sure, why not,” he answered.

  
“You want another, or something else?” the bartender offered.

  
Angel thought for a moment.

  
“What do you recommended for someone that’s having a shitty Valentine’s Day?”

  
“Something strong then?”

  
“What do you think,” grumbled Angel.

  
“Well we do have a special tonight, a drink only made on Valentine’s Day. It’s got passionfruit, pomegranates, a little bit of coconut milk, and our strongest rum. But I got to warn you, it’s strong,” said the bartender.

  
“I’ll take it. I need something strong,” Angel ordered.

  
The bartender nodded and quickly got to work putting Angel’s drink together. He watched the bartender make the drink, a little interest in the processes, as the bartender used fresh fruit to make it. Once he finished making the drink Angel noted that sitting on the rim was a little arrow with two heart shape strawberries pierced through by the arrow.

  
“Here you go,” the bartender slid the glass to Angel.

  
Angel picked up the drink; bring it to his lips to take a tiny sip, taste testing it. It was very fruity but surprisingly good.

  
He coughed a little when he took a large sip, not expecting the strength of the rum in it. Jezz he wasn’t kidding about how strong it was.

  
“You okay?” the bartender asked.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he coughed a little, “This is pretty good though, what’s it called.”

  
“It’s the house special for tonight, it’s called Eros.”

  
Angel raised a brow, “Eros?”

  
The bartender nodded, “Yes, it’s named after the Greek god of love, sex, and lust; it’s to help lovers to join together tonight.”

  
Angel snorted, “Well with how strong this rum is I wouldn’t be surprised,” he took another sip.

  
The bartender moved his attention to a couple at the end of the bar, leaving Angel alone.

  
Angel savored his drink, growing use to the rum now, knowing what to expect, finding that he actually quite liked this drink. Fruity drinks were always his favorite, especially when they have a strong kick to them.

  
Picking up the arrow with the strawberries, sitting on the rim of his glass, he locked at the hearts for a moment before dipping them into his drink and ate the strawberries.

  
Deciding that once he was finished with his drink he was going to head on home and try to salvage the rest of this night with Villa and Fat Nugget.

  
“Excuse me, good sir. May I have a scotch on the rocks, if you don’t mind.”

  
Angel looked to his left to see a smartly dressed man; taking a seat beside him.

  
“Your best scotch, please,” the man added.

  
The bartender nodded and turned around to pull down their best bottle from the top shelf.

  
Angel took a moment to check out the guy beside him.

  
He was indeed handsome, with perfectly combed chestnut hair with beautiful brown eyes to match his hair, which hid behind his glasses. His skin was dark, a deep tan compared to Angel’s pale skin, which seemed to glow under the dim lighting in the lounge.  
Now this guy would have been a living Adonis if his smile wasn’t so tight and tense, with a small scrunched in his brow and forehead.  
“You seem to be having fun tonight,” said Angel.

  
He was always weak for handsome men like this one.

  
The man slight turned towards Angel, looking sharply at Angel from the corner of his eye. Angel couldn’t help but hold his breath for a moment at the intense gaze that was aimed at him.

  
Tension in the man’s body loosens as he seemed to relax in his seat a bit.

  
He let out a tried sigh, “This whole holiday has been nothing but fun,” his tone was filled with sarcasm.

  
“Sounds like your night is going as swell as mine,” commented Angel.

  
The other man took in Angel’s appearance, noticing that Angel was dressed up nicely for the evening, sitting here at the bar with a drink, alone.

  
“I doubt yours is worst then mine,” he scuffed lightly, downing his scotch before ordering another one.

  
Angel’s smile tightens a bit as his brow gave a little twitch in irritation, “So you got stood up by some fucker that you’ve been with for a month, on Valentine’s Day as well then?”

  
“I see,” he said, “I apologize then for your miss fortune.”

  
Angel growled a little, “I don’t need your pity.”

  
The man chuckled, earning a glare from Angel.

  
“Well I didn’t get stood up, but I did have a break up twenty minutes ago,” the man confessed.

  
Angel winced, “Ouch.”

  
The man scuffed, “It’s not what you think. I was the one that intended the break up.”

  
“So you’re a coldhearted bastard that decided to crush a poor innocent girl’s heart on Valentine’s Day.”

  
“Believe me when I say this, my dear. But she wasn’t innocent, it’s been building up for a long time to the point that I couldn’t stand it any longer.”

  
“One of those super clingy types then?” he asked.

  
“More than that,” scowled the man, finishing his drink, “I honestly regretted allowing one of my closest friends to set us up.”

  
“And you couldn’t wait to do it after Valentine’s Day?” Angel mocked.

  
“Oh don’t get me wrong, that was not the plan. But let’s just say, the last twenty-four hours, she didn’t make it any easier on either of us. I wanted to basically throw myself into a river and drown,” he said.

  
“My, quite the gentleman you are,” Angel smirked in mockery.

  
The man rolled his eyes, “Normally I hold myself as one but in this case, I don’t give a fuck, just as long as I get rid of that nutcase.”

  
Angel giggled, turning to face the man, crossing his long legs and leaning against the counter.

  
“And now here you are, spending your evening here, at the lounge, with little old me,” Angel winked at him.

  
“For me to spend my evening with your company is still debatable,” he scoffed.

  
“But it seems you are considering it,” Angel offered him his best flirtiest smile; “The name is Angel.”

The man smiled, an actual smile, “Alastor.”

  
A nice name to go with a nice face, Angel mused.

  
“So, what do you plan to do now since you just dumped your date and freed your evening?” Angel asked curiously.

  
Alastor sighed, leaning against the counter, “I honestly haven’t thought that far yet, still coming down from the high of the drama.

What about you? You said your date didn’t show?”

  
“Tch, for a moment I was thinking about getting drunk off my ass, but that wouldn’t look good in front of my co-workers. So I will most likely head home and stuff my face with pizza and ice cream with my roommate while watching dumb chick flicks. But I may change my plans if, you know, the company is right,” he answered with a wink.

  
Alastor chuckled, “Well, at this point it would be too late to cancel dinner reservations at DeRose. I heard their food is quite excellent.”

  
“Shit, how did you manage to do that? That place has been booked up since November, it’s not easy to get something there,” Angel told him, slightly surprised that Alastor accomplished getting reservations.

  
“It’s a gift from a closest friend, which she will not be happy to hear that it went to waste if I don’t use it. Perhaps a dinner for one would be nice after the shit that I went through,” said Alastor.

  
“At least you get fancy French food, I’m getting second rate, knockoff, pizza for me tonight,” scuffed Angel, finishing his drink.

  
Then an idea came to Angel of how could salvage this night.

  
Alastor hummed, “Sounds like a lovely helping of cholesterol waiting to happen.”

  
“I know,” Angel sighed dramatically, looking vulnerable, “If only my date wasn’t a fucking no show, I wouldn’t be here, sitting alone, starving, with no choice but to get something that’s horrible for me, which I will sure be sick and die from. If only there was something else I could eat instead.”

  
Alastor stared at Angel, unimpressed. Knowing what the other was trying to do.

  
“Well I’m sure you will have a lovely eulogy. But I would suggest to make sure that someone doesn’t put on your tombstone ‘Dead from junk food and lack of diet’” Alastor smirked at the glare he received.

  
“I’m starting to suspect you might be a first class asshole,” grumbled Angel.

  
Alastor shrugged, without a care.

  
“Come on! I’m trying to salvage what’s left of this horrid day here. I figured you would to,” said Angel.

  
“And what makes you think I have any desire to do so. Perhaps I rather spend it alone,” asked Alastor.

  
“Oh please,” Angel rolled his eyes before smirking, “From what I can understand those reservations you got are from a friend, who pulled a lot of strings tonight for you to get them, on their busiest night. And since you look like the kind of guy that likes to think so high and mighty of himself, keeping appearances, I but you would lose face if they found out you dumped your date about a half an hour ago just to use them on only yourself.”

  
Alastor’s smile tightens, glaring at Angel, “I believe I informed you I didn’t have much choice in the matter.”

  
Angel laughed, “Like that will really change anything for the one that got those reservations for you. Look, if you really want to not look like a completely ungrateful asshole with a black heart, which you are,” that earned Angel a harder glare, “You might as well get a last minute date to save your ass.”

  
“And you’re offering to help, out of the goodness of your heart?” Alastor asked.

  
Angel smirked, “Hey, I rather not be a looser here either.”

  
“Tch,” scuffed Alastor, “you got hung to dry, I didn’t.”

  
Angel chose to ignore that comment.

  
“So let’s both do us a favor and be each other’s dates for Valentine’s Day,” Angel offered.

  
Alastor hummed in thought, “And what do you get out of this?”

  
Angel shrugged, “A free meal would be nice.”

  
Alastor chuckled, “I suppose… that sounds fair.”

  
Angel’s smile grew.

  
“But,” Alastor narrowed his eyes at him, “Only dinner, that’s it.”

  
Angel shrugged again, “Your lost.”

  
“Very well,” Alastor stood up front his seat; straighten his jacket, before offering his open palm to Angel, “we have a deal.”

  
Angel took Alastor’s hand and shook it.

  
“Now,” Alastor brought his hand back to look at his watch, “The reservations are less then ten minutes, we should head on over.”

  
“Alright,” Angel stood up, straightening his dress, “Lead the way, sugar bear,” he teased, fluttering his eyes.

  
Alastor glared at him, paying his drinks, “Please reframe from calling me ridiculous pet names tonight.”

  
Oh, Angel was going to have fun with him.

  
“Angel,” the bartender called.

  
Angel looked to the bartender, who slides another Eros to Angel, “One for the road. Something tells me you’ll need it.”

  
Angel looked to the offered drink before smirking at the bartender, “Thanks, Carl. Put it on my tab,” Angel took the drink.

  
“It’s on the house, kid. Enjoy your evening.”

  
“Something tells me I will,” Angel said, turning to follow Alastor out of the lounge with an Eros in hand.

  
Alastor and Angel left the lounge and came out into the lobby, where it was just as busy as the lounge this evening. They passed through the busy lounge and head to the back of the hotel where the restaurants and shops were located.

  
The DeRose sat closer to the lobby, being the star restaurant compared to its sister restaurant in the hotel. As Alastor mentioned before it was a French restaurant, only serving French food while the whole restaurant was decorated in a classy French style décor, with a matching front entrance. There were a couple of people waiting around in front, waiting to be seated inside.

  
Alastor strolled up to the hostess with Angel slowly following.

  
“Good evening madam, I have a reservation this evening,” said Alastor.

  
“Name please?” she asked.

  
“Alastor LeBlanc.”

She quickly looked through her iPad.

  
“Aw, yes! Here it is. And your table is actually ready,” she informed, picking up two menus, “If you follow me, please.”

  
Alastor and Angel followed the hostess inside, passing a beautiful gold divider that blocked people from looking inside the restaurant from the lobby.

  
Angel has only been in the DeRose a few times, after hours when it was closed and quiet. Seeing it busy and filled with people was quite a different experience, much more livelily.

  
The hostess brought them to a table, seated for two, that sat by the window that looked out over the rose gardens. Angel took the chair that was offered to him, seating himself with the help of the hostess, while Alastor took the other chair. They took the menus she handed them and then informed them that their waiter will be with them shortly.

  
After she left their waiter came and introduced himself and asked if they needed a minute, or if they wished to order a drink. Angel declined; still having his Eros from the lounge while Alastor ordered a bottle of Chardonnay, one of the nicer brands.

  
Once the waiter left Angel turned his attention back to the menu, taking a sip of his Eros, enjoying the burn of the rum.

  
“So,” Angel started, lowering his menu a little to look at Alastor, “You a fan of French food?”

  
“I am actually. I was born and raised in New Orleans, right in the French Quarter,” he told Angel.

  
“Oh, so you’re a southern boy then. I wouldn’t have guessed since you don’t have the accent,” commented Angel.

  
“I had to get rid of it in my line of work, to make if more… professional, when I speak, he explained.

  
“What kind of line of work are you in if you have to change yourself?”

  
Alastor sighed, looking up from his menu to Angel, with a slight irritated look, “Are you going to pester me about my personal life all night?”

  
“Well that’s what you do on a date, sweetheart. We learn about each other,” stated Angel.

  
“No foolish pet names, remember.”

  
“Yeah, I remember. I just choose to ignore it. So what’s good here?” Angel looked back to his menu, ignoring Alastor that was still glaring at him.

  
Alastor was already regretting this deal.

  
“Are you familiar at all with French food?” Alastor asked, trying to calm himself.

  
“Nah,” Angel shook his head, “My whole family is Italian so that’s all we knew really, well beside some other things, but we basically have marinara sauce running through our veins.”

  
“Italy has produced some of the finniest dishes in the world. I’m actually quite fawn of chicken fettuccine.”

  
“You would have liked my ma’s cooking then, she made one killer chicken fettuccine,” commented Angel, “Other than Italian I’m actually learning a bit about Japanese food since I started working here.”

  
That gained Alastor curiosity, placing the menu down.

  
“You work here, at the hotel?” Alastor asked.

  
“Just in the restaurant. I’ve only been here for almost two months now, so I haven’t been here for too long,” explained Angel.

  
“What do you do then?” Alastor asked.

  
“Now who’s prying into someone’s personal life,” Angel teased.

  
Alastor rolled his eyes, “Fine, don’t tell me if you don’t want to.”

  
“I started as a dishwasher,” Angel started, not listening to Alastor, “I did that for maybe a few weeks before I was promoted to busboy. Now I’m in training to be a waiter, which I have to learn all the meals and what’s in them for the customers’ needs and all that crap. Some friends of mine know the owner of this place and manage to get me a job here, to help me get back on my feet. It was only supposed to be temporarily but I like it here, as well as the people.”

  
“That would explain why the bartender let you walk away without paying for that,” Alastor pointed to Angel’s Eros.

  
“Yeah, Carl is a nice guy, a real softy most of the times. Just don’t piss him off though,” said Angel.

  
Alastor chuckled.

  
Their waiter returned with the bottle that Alastor ordered. He showed Alastor the bottle; who nodded in satisfaction, before the waiter opened the bottle and poured Alastor a glass before placing the bottle in an ice buck beside the table.

  
“Are we ready to order?” the waiter asked.

  
Alastor glanced over to Angel, seeing the other frantically looking through the menu, which he forgot he was supposed to be looking through, as he tried to make heads or tails of the meals.

  
“Would you mind if I order for the both of us? I think I may know something you would like,” Alastor offered.

  
“Oh, so you know what I like,” Angel purred, making both Alastor and waiter blush.

  
Alastor scowled, “Fine, starve then.”

  
“Wait! I’m sorry. I would actually appreciate it,” Angel apologized.

  
Alastor gave him a look for a moment before he turned to the waiter and ordered for the both of them. The waiter wrote their order down, taking the menus and left.

  
“I hope I didn’t just fuck myself over and that you’re going to poison me now,” Angel commented.

  
“And waste perfectly good food with a foreign element, now that’s just a crime itself,” Alastor smiled.

  
“You some kind of food critic?”

  
“No, just someone that appreciates a good cuisine,” Alastor answered.

  
“So you are a bit of a food snob then?” Angel asked.

  
Alastor shrugged, “Perhaps.”

  
“If it helps, I’m bit of one myself,” said Angel.

  
Alastor raised an eyebrow, “I have a hard time believing that since you were just only moments away to get cheap pizza, if I recall.”

  
“Sometimes when you feel like shit, it always helps to eat shit food, to make you feel less like shit,” Angel stated, taking another sip of his drink, the rum was starting to kick in.

* * *

Angel tried to keep his giggling quiet as Alastor finished telling a very amusing story of his co-workers. Angel learned that once Alastor got a few glasses of wine in him he was a little more chatter, especially with the wine bottle emptied out a while ago.

  
It turns out that Alastor was a radio show host, one that Angel doesn’t listen to very much. If he did he would have remembered that sexy voice. Angel eventually found out he moved from Louisiana to New York a few years ago to pursue his growing radio career.

They talked a little bit of their careers, Angel only telling Alastor that he used to be a striper, leaving the prostitute part out, before he came to the hotel with the help of a friend.

  
Overall the night was a lot more fun then what Angel thought it would be. For it turned out Alastor was fun company to have once you figure him. He was a first class asshole, as Angel expected, with a bit of a sadist streak, which Angel found hot. But he was a gentleman and with a brain behind that handsome smile. A fact that Angel figured out earlier considering the man was sharp as a whip with an equally sharp tongue to go with it when they shared jabs with each other.

  
Unfortunately like with all good things it must come to an end. For after dessert they will have to part ways, most likely to never see each other again after this. Alastor hasn’t offered his phone number to Angel, or any kind of contact information of his since they finished their meal and ordered dessert, which Angel let Alastor order for him again. It was clear the other was only keeping to their deal and having no interest of continuing the rest of the night together, while Angel on the other hand would very much like to continue.

  
There was no way in hell that Angel would say this, especially to someone like Alastor, but the bastard was a real catch, at least to Angel. He’s handsome, charming (some of the time), a good job, a sharp tongue, and an aura around him that just makes you weak in the knees.

  
Angel was going to make sure he carved a small piece of himself into Alastor’s life where he will never forget Angel.

  
Alastor ordered them both crème brûlée, something that Angel was actually familiar with, that was dressed up for Valentine’s Day with some fresh raspberries on top. The waiter said something to them before he left but Angel didn’t hear him, he might have had a little too much this evening. After he finished his Eros Alastor offered him some wine, which was probably what pushed him over the edge.

  
Taking a couple of bites of his crème brûlée Angel decided to make his move.

  
Alastor was telling him something about his hometown, New Orleans Angel thinks, he wasn’t sure he had a heavy buzz going on, unaware that Angel’s bare foot gently started to run up his pant leg. Alastor pausing for second before he continued on with the story, making Angel smile as he added a little more pressure and moved up to Alastor’s knee. That’s when Alastor suddenly fell silent, glaring at Angel.

  
“What are you doing?” he asked him.

  
Angel smirked in mischief, “Doing what?”

  
His foot moves to the inside of Alastor’s thigh, holding his breath. This was the moment of truth right here. If Alastor pushes his foot away then their night together was over and they will never see each other again, but if he doesn’t…

  
Alastor didn’t say anything, looking at Angel with a glare that really held no heat, just a little glossed over look, a sign that he was probably just as buzzed as Angel after going through a bottle of wine.

  
Taking this as an encouragement Angel pushed on, rubbing Alastor’s thigh until finally his toes landed on his goal.

  
Angel smirked when he heard a small gasp from Alastor, schooling his face as he continued to glare at Angel but made no move to push away Angel’s foot from his crotch.

  
With a little pressure, and slow rubbing of his toes, the budge under his foot began to grow and firm up under his foot while Alastor remain perfectly still at Angel’s foot play. Angel’s smirk grew with glee as he discovered that Alastor was actually packing in his pants, of course Angel’s had bigger before, but he was still a good size.

  
“Anything else for the evening?” the waiter came to their table, taking their finished dessert plates.

Alastor quickly cleared his throat while Angel paused his folding.

  
“No, I think we are all finished here,” answered Alastor, his voice normal.

  
Angel slowly pressed down on Alastor’s crotch making Alastor tense for a moment before glaring at Angel without the waiter noticing.

  
“I will be back with your check then,” said the waiter.

  
“Actually, this dinner is on the house, from a friend,” Alastor schooled his voice from cracking at Angel’s play.

  
Angel bit back a giggle as he watch Alastor struggle to keep his composure in front of their waiter.

  
Finding what he believes is Alastor’s head he pitched it with his toes, making Alastor jump.

  
“Everything alright, sir?” the waiter asked.

  
“Yes, yes,” Alastor said quickly, “I’m alright.”

  
“If I may have the name that the reservations were under?” the waiter asked, taking his notepad out of his pocket.

  
Angel removed his toes from the head and ran them down Alastor’s shaft at a stroking motion through his pants.

  
“Al-,” Alastor’s voice cracked a little before he cleared his throat, “Alastor LeBlanc.”

  
The waiter flipped through his notepad.

  
“Ah, yes. It says here you are all take care of for tonight. I wish you two a lovely night then,” said waiter.

  
“Thank you,” said Alastor.

  
Waiter left with their empty dessert plates, leaving Angel and Alastor alone.

  
Alastor glared at Angel.

  
“I suppose you think that was funny, don’t you,” Alastor asked calmly.

  
Angel’s foot rested against his crotch, “It was cute how hard you were trying to fight it.”

  
Alastor’s smile tightens, his glare intensified.

  
To an outsider it looked like Alastor was pissed at Angel by the intense look that he was giving him. But that’s not what Angel saw. Yes, there was irritation in Alastor’s eyes but underneath it there was something else that made Angel’s heart speed up. There was desire under there, growing desire.

  
Alastor sat up in his chair, finally pushing Angel’s foot away, finishing the last of his wine in one go. Angel watched him finished his drink, taking a few deep breaths, mostly to calm himself, before he looked at Angel with a predatorily gaze that made Angel shiver.  
“Perhaps we should continue our evening somewhere a little more private,” suggested Alastor.

  
Angel could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

  
“Oh?” Angel responded, trying to stay calm, leaning over the table with a smile, “what happened of just being dinner only?”

  
“It was until someone decided to change my plans,” said Alastor.

  
Angel laughed, “Would you like to go to your place or mine? I’ve got to warn you, though. I’ve got two nosy roommates.”

  
Alastor chuckled, “I was thinking of here at the hotel. I have a room waiting. Part of the gift I received.”

  
Angel whistled, “That’s some friend you’ve got to pull all those strings for you.”

  
“It helps to know people in high places,” Alastor stood up from his chair, his erection that Angel worked so hard to create was gone, “Shall we,” Alastor offered his hand.

  
Angel smiled, reaching up to take Alastor’s hand as he pulled Angel out of his chair.

  
They left the restaurant in a hurry, keeping their hands clamped together as they exited and ignored the hostess wishing them a good night.

  
Angel let Alastor lead the way, since he seems to know where he was going, while he tried not to sway in his steps. Damn, he was a little more buzzed then he thought. He wondered if Alastor was just as buzzed as him.

  
The lobby wasn’t as crowded as before, for now it was late in the evening, most people were heading to bed or just moving on to somewhere else for the night. They headed to the elevators by the lobby, passing the reception desk where Angel spot Tilly behind it, looking to Angel curiously as he and Alastor passed her. It may not exactly be ideal to go somewhere alone with a complete stranger, especially considering how much he drank tonight, but Angel knew he was safe since he knew a good portion of the staff here at the hotel that would watch out for him incase something did happen.

  
There were a couple of people waiting for the elevators when they got there, most of them waiting to go up, much like them. A moment later one elevator arrived, opening its doors to release a pair of women coming out as Angel, Alastor, and another couple entered inside. The man with them hit the button for the 3rd floor while Alastor hit the button for the 15th floor, the second highest floor of the hotel. Angel leaned against the back wall of the elevator with Alastor, waiting, with the couple in front of them facing the door.

  
It didn’t take long for the elevator to reach the 3rd floor, allowing the couple in front of them to step out, leaving Angel and Alastor alone in the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed Alastor was immediately on him before Angel even realized what was happening.

  
Hands ran through his blond hair as a hot hungry mouth devoured his lips. Angel was a little taken back at this sudden action but soon responded as he wrapped his arms around Alastor’s neck, with one leg up and wrapped around Alastor’s hip. Their tongues dueled for dominance, and Angel would have liked to think he would have won that duel if the elevator didn’t arrive at their floor.  
Alastor quickly pulled away from Angel, confusing him for a moment at the suddenly lost, before Alastor grabbed his hand and quickly pull him out of the elevator.

  
The two quickly rushed down the long hall of the 15th floor before they came to the last room at the end. Alastor pulled his room key out of his wallet, swiping the card as the door unlocked.

  
Angel followed Alastor inside the room, taking in the room for only a second before Alastor was on him again. Their tongues dueled for dominance once more and this time Alastor was winning as his hands roam over Angel’s body, leaving a burning trail of heat when he touched Angel’s bare skin.

  
Alastor quickly, but carefully, backed Angel into the room in their make out session, before the back of Angel’s legs hit the bed, making him fall backwards with Alastor following. He bounced a little when he landed on the bed, taking a quick note of the soft sheets that were covered in red rose petals before Alastor regain his attention.

  
They moved further up onto the bed, not breaking contact with one another until they laid centered together on the large bed.  
Angel lifted a leg up and wrapped it around Alastor’s hips before he quickly flipped them over with Angel on top and Alastor under him. Angel smirked in satisfaction at the surprise look on Alastor’s face before it disappeared.

  
“You didn’t think I was going to be that easy and let you do what you want,” Angel teased, noting that Alastor looked good with his lipstick.

  
“Well, I hope not. Otherwise I rather not continue with someone that is so dull,” Alastor smirked.

  
Angel smirked in return, taking Alastor’s glasses from him, folding them, and placing them on the bedside table so they wouldn’t get damage.

  
Grabbing the hem of his dress Angel slowly pulled it up and over his head in a teasing manner, before tossing it somewhere carelessly behind him. Alastor immediately took in his body with hungry eyes.

  
Angel went out and bought some special lingerie for tonight to make this holiday even more special.

  
But the lingerie wasn’t cheap, it almost cost him three weeks’ worth of his salary. He wanted to make tonight special for that bastard that left him high and dry, thinking he was actually worth it.

  
Oh well, what was his lost was Alastor’s gain.

  
And the look on Alastor’s face told Angel he was pleased with what he saw.

  
His lingerie looked to be a one piece at first but was actually a two piece, for the red corset that Angel wore was a little on the deceiving side for it was so low to where it met his red rose lace panties. The corset also acted as garter belt that held on to his long red rose lace stockings.

  
Alastor hummed with interest, running his hands over Angel’s red stocking thighs, his thumbs gently rubbing Angel’s legs.

  
“Like what you see?” Angel teased.

  
Alastor looked up to Angel, smiling up at him.

  
“You seem to have planned a special night for your date,” stated Alastor.

  
Angel shrugged, “The bastard doesn’t know what he lost now,” he started to undue Alastor’s tie.

  
“No, he doesn’t know,” Alastor purred, moving his hands up Angel’s thighs to grip his ass, finding it was quite plump in his hands.  
“The bastard is now kicked to the curb,” Angel dropped Alastor’s tie to the side of bed, now working to unbutton his shirt, “I don’t waste my time with piece of shit losers that don’t know what they’ve got until it’s gone.”

  
“You believe he’ll come crawling to you for forgiveness?” Alastor sat up a little to slip off both his jacket and shirt, with some help from Angel.

  
Angel scuffed, “Of course he will. You don’t think he’ll regret losing all of this?” he gestured to his body.

  
Alastor hummed, “A fool indeed,” he said, sitting up straighter, keeping his hands firmly on Angel’s ass, pulling him closer to the point that Angel’s chest was pressed against Alastor’s.

  
“Ooh,” Angel lightly moaned, feeling a growing bulge under him, “Looks like little Alastor wants some attention again.”

  
“Please reframe from giving my dick a name,” Alastor growled in both arousal and annoyance.

  
Angel laughed, “Fine.”

  
Alastor leaned forward for a kiss, Angel meeting him halfway, as they picked up where they left off. The kiss remained intense for a moment before it calmed and moved at a slower pace, more intimate, less desperate.

  
Alastor slowly ran his hands up Angel’s back, making him shiver under his touch, until Alastor reached his hair, his fingers in Angel’s blond locks. Angel let out a small whine when Alastor tightens his grip in his hair, pulling Angel away from him and exposing his long pale neck. Immediately Alastor attacked Angel’s neck, lips clamped down on the soft flawlessly skin that begged to be marked.

  
A groan escaped from Angel’s lips, wiggling in Alastor’s lap as he began to become hard, his erection pressing against Alastor’s stomach, making it impossible to hide his own arousal from the other man. Not that Angel wanted to hide the fact he was completely turned on by the other.

  
Alastor suckled on the plus on his neck where it met his shoulder, pulling back a little bit to inspect the hickey he left. Satisfied on the mark he moved a little lower to Angel’s shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses.

  
Angel was in total bliss as Alastor made love to his neck, loving every-

  
“OW!” Angel yelled in pain, pulling away, placing a hand over his shoulder feeling a small wetness, as he glared at Alastor, that just smiled, “Did you just fucking bite me?” he demanded.

  
“Oh? I’m sorry; I thought you were the type that liked it a little rough the way you kissed. Forgive me. I didn’t realize that you were so delicate. I will be more careful,” he may have sounded sincere but his smile said another story that just pissed Angel off.

  
Damn bastard knew what he was doing; there was nothing innocent in his actions.

  
Angel smirked, “Don’t think I’m some sensitive gal that can’t take a little pain,” Angel suddenly rocked his hips into Alastor’s, making the other gasp, “I actually enjoy it.”

  
Something flashed in Alastor’s eyes, something dark that only made Angel shiver in the thrill.

  
In the blink of an eye Angel’s back was against the bed with Alastor leaning over him, smiling at him like a hungry predatorily look.

  
“So,” he began, “You enjoy a little pain in the bedroom then?”

  
Angel smirked up at him, “It wouldn’t be as good if there wasn’t.”

Alastor chuckled in amusement, “Alright then. Don’t move.”

  
Angel remained where he lay, watching Alastor crawl over to the side of the bed to lean down and grab his tie where Angel dropped it earlier. He came back over to Angel, leaning over him, as he gathered Angel’s wrist and began to tie them together over his head.

  
Once Alastor finished tying his hands together Angel tested his bonds to find that the knot was tight.

  
“Kinky,” Angel said, smiling.

  
“I would tie you to the bed but unfortunately the headboard does not agree with us tonight. Keep your hands above your head, dear,” Alastor ordered.

  
“Yes, daddy,” Angel purred.

  
Alastor shot him a glare at the name but made no move to tell Angel to stop. It seems someone might have a small kink there.

  
Alastor shifted back from Angel, only straddling his legs as he took in Angel’s form underneath him, examining him as if he were a piece of meat.

  
Slowly Alastor gently ran his fingers up Angel’s corset, right between the open space of his corset that exposed Angel’s skin underneath the crisscross thread pattern. Angel shivered at those devilish fingers as they reached the top of the corset, curling his fingers on the hem of the corset and pulled it down enough to expose Angel’s nipples. Releasing the corset Alastor’s moved his hand to the left nipple, slow tracing the light pink nub with a feather touch that if Angel didn’t see it with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed that Alastor was touching him. That changed quickly for with every circle he made he added a little more pressure, which made Angel moan lightly until he let out a loud whine when Alastor suddenly pinched it. He mimic the same action with Angel’s other nip, fiddling and cupping his tits as he made Angel moan loudly.

  
“Aren’t you quite the vocal one,” Alastor commented.

  
“I just know what I like,” Angel told him, face flushed.

  
“Let’s see what else you like then.”

  
Angel watched Alastor move down his body before settling down between his knees. Gently Alastor lifted Angel’s left leg up and started to kiss his knee and slowly work his way up from the inside of his thigh, making Angel wiggle in the sweet treatment.

Reaching Angel’s bare skin, right above his stocks, Alastor started to become a little more aggressive with his kissing, sucking on his pale thigh. His right hand began running up Angel’s right leg, reaching all the way up to his hip, curling his fingers around his hip in a firm but gentle hold as his thumb slipped under his panties, making circular motions.

  
Angel whimper, wiggling under Alastor’s touch, as he pampered Angel with sweet and gentle touches, a little too sweet for Angel.

  
“You know, I like the worship and all that shit but I-OW!” Angel yelped in pain as Alastor bit the inside of his thigh.

  
Alastor smiled innocently while Angel glared furiously at him.

  
“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Angel yelled.

  
“I thought you said you enjoyed a little pain?” Alastor asked innocently.

  
“Yeah, but you act all sweet and soft for one minute and then the next minute you’re literally taking bites out of me! What the hell?”

  
“My, my, you are quite ungrateful for my generosity,” Alastor dropped Angel’s legs and began to get off the bed, “I know when I am not wanted.”

  
“Wait! Where are you going?” Angel called after him.

  
Alastor picked up his dress shirt, “Leaving of course. You obviously do not wish for me to continue.”

  
Angel stared at him.

  
Oh god. He isn’t a first class asshole; he’s the fucking king of assholes!

  
Angel glared furiously at him, “I didn’t say I didn’t want you to continue you. Does it look like I wanted you to stop?” He gestured to his hard dick, “Just warn me if you are going to take a bite out of me.”

  
“Oh but what’s the fun of foreplay if I tell you want I am going to do? Then it wouldn’t be exciting, just incredibly dull,” said Alastor.

  
The bastard did have a point.

  
“Okay, fine. We can just skip the foreplay and get to it. I need some stress relief here, and I’m sure you do too,” said Angel.

  
Alastor thought for a moment.

  
“I suppose so,” Alastor dropped his shirt, moving to the foot of the bed, “Perhaps this once we just get to it.”

  
Angel smirked, “Now you’re talking. There’s lube and condoms in my purse.”

  
Alastor gave Angel a curious look before he moved to the door where Angel dropped his purse. Picking it up Alastor brought Angel’s purse to the desk, setting it on the table, and looked for the lube and condoms inside. He found the items with easy and moved back onto the bed, lifting Angel’s feet up to remove his heels.

  
“I rather not be stabbed in the back tonight,” he told him.

  
“Oh, you can’t handle a little pain?” Angel teased.

  
“No, I just rather not have blood stains on the sheets and try to explain that to the hotel staff,” he explained.

  
Fair point.

  
Once the shoes were off Alastor moved to remove the garter straps and pulled Angel’s stockings off before pulling his panties down next, freeing Angel’s erection. Once the panties were off Alastor carelessly threw them over his shoulder and grabbed Angel by the hips, pulling him closer and up to expose his little pink hole to Alastor.

  
“You are quite small,” Alastor commented out loud.

  
Angel glared at him but didn’t take the bait.

  
Sadly he wasn’t wrong. Sure Angel was a little on the small side but he still wouldn’t exactly call himself small, plus he rather take it then give it, so size didn’t fully matter to him. Not that he was going to tell this bastard.

  
Alastor popped opened the tube, covering two of his fingers with a large amount.

  
Carefully Alastor slipped one finger into Angel, making the other gasp in surprise before moaning as Alastor wiggled his finger around a bit before adding a second finger. He began scissoring; stretching Angel, causing him to moan under Alastor as he worked was worked open.

  
Alastor spent a good amount of time stretching Angel, now using four fingers.

  
“That should be enough,” Alastor muttered, pulling his fingers out.

  
Angel whimpered at the loss as Alastor dropped his hips back down onto the bed before crawling off. Annoyed at the loss of his bed partner Angel looked to the foot of the bed to see Alastor unbuckling his pants and dropping them, and his underwear. What Angel saw made him smile like a kid at the candy sore, for Alastor was indeed packing.

  
Alastor crawled back onto the bed, settling between Angel’s legs, opening the condom package and rolled it on his cock. Next he grabbed the lube and poured a large amount into his hand and covered his cock. After stroking himself a few more times Alastor grabbed Angel’s legs, spreading them wider, to expose Angel’s entrance.

  
“You ready?” Alastor asked.

  
“I was ready ages ago, babe,” Angel purred.

  
“Would you like me to go slow?”

  
“I’m not a doll, bastard. How many times do I-AHH! The Fuck!?” Angel yelled.

  
Alastor smirked, “Well you said you weren’t a doll.”

  
“I did but I didn’t tell you to shove your whole damn cock in all at once!” Angel hissed angrily.

  
Alastor shrugged.

  
“Forget it, just fuck me already,” Angel demanded.

  
“As you wish, my princess,” Alastor teased.

  
Angel growls quickly turned into moans as Alastor started to move, pulling all the way out, except for the tip of his head, and slammed back in.

  
The pace that Alastor set was not sweet and soft but hard and brutal, barely giving Angel time to adjust.

  
Moans and groans filled the room as their bodies rocked into each other.

  
Trying to stay close Angel wrapped his legs around Alastor’s waist, heels of his feet digging into Alastor’s lower back while keeping his tied hands above his head at Alastor’s orders. But it was difficult to do so for Angel desperately wanted to be closer than they already were. Alastor seemed to see the problem as well and grabbed Angel’s arms and placed his tied hands over and behind his neck, giving Angel a chance to hug Alastor closer, to the point he pull himself up from the bed to Alastor.

  
There were no words between them, just the animal instinct of driving into each other, trying to chase that same pleasure that they desperately seek.

  
It was only when Alastor brought his hand down and wrap it around Angel’s cock, giving it a few quick jerks that finally sent Angel over the edge, screaming as he tighten his hold around Alastor.

  
With a few more hard thrusts Alastor finally reached his release and came deep within Angel, groaning in pleasure as the two fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Angel stirred from his slumber when a stream of sunlight hit his face, forcing him to awake from his peaceful slumber. Groaning he turned his back to the sunlight and buried his face in the soft sheets around him. He only managed to get a couple more minutes of sleep before his body finally decided it was time to wake up. Giving up on sleep Angel rolled onto his back and looked up to the white ceiling above him for a minute before finally pushing himself up into a sitting possession, groaning in pain at how sore his body was, and light throbbing of his head.

  
Now that is was morning, and the room filled with light, Angel was actually able to get a good look at the room he was in.

  
From the looks of the room it looked like one of the suites for there was a separate sitting area with a couch, chairs, and coffee table facing , a flat screen that sat above a lovely fireplace. There was also a desk and chair off to the side, by the balcony windows, where he saw his purse sitting there. The décor of the room was beautiful, much like the rest of the hotel, mostly white, different shades of greys, and some hints of gold. There were a couple of red rose arrangements in the room that looked very pricy, with some rose petals on the white bed sheets with the rest fallen to the floor.

  
This room alone Angel knew was one of the more pricier ones just right under the king and grand suites of the hotel, which were the most expensive ones here, only the rich and famous get those.

  
Cracking his neck Angel let out a small hiss from one of the bite marks left on him, the bastard gave him a few more during their multiple rounds last night.

  
Angel looked beside him to see Alastor still sleeping away, back facing Angel as he cuddled with a small pillow. Angel smirked in satisfaction when he looked at Alastor’s back, eyeing the scratch marks he left there once Alastor set his hands free.

  
Smiling Angel moved to Alastor and cuddled up against him, wrapping one arm around Alastor while his other arm went under the sheets, his hand resting on Alastor’s hip, close to his cotch. Alastor shifted a little in Angel’s hold but didn’t shake Angel off like he half him expected too. He just grumbled something into his pillow, making Angel smile as he shifted closer to him, fingers starting rib circles into Alastor’s pelvis. At the action Alastor moved his hips up to Angel’s touch, silently encouraging him.

  
Angel smirked when his fingers accidently brushed against Alastor growing erection.

  
“Someone is awake,” Angel whispered into Alastor’s ear.

  
Alastor hummed, eyes still closed, “It’s not exactly the ideal way to wake up in the morning too.”

  
“Then let’s fix that into a great way to wake up to in the morning,” said Angel.

  
Before Alastor could give a sleepy response the blankets were thrown off of them, exposing them to the morning air, as Angel reached down and took Alastor’s hard cock in his hand. At the touch Alastor let out a loud sleepy moan as Angel stocked him. Alastor buried his face into the pillow, moaning into it, hiding the noises he was making, not wanting Angel to see what he was doing to him.  
But Angel wasn’t having it.

  
With his free hand Angel pulled Alastor up with him, off the pillow, and into a sitting position with him. Alastor grunted in annoyance at being pulled off his pillow. But Angel didn’t allow Alastor’s irritation to last long when he moved his head to Angel’s chest, offering him a pink nipple. At first Alastor didn’t take the offering right away, worry Angel that maybe he was pushing his luck, until he gasped in shock as Alastor latched onto him like new born infant.

  
Pleasure shot through Angel’s body, halting his stroking for a moment as Alastor showed how skillful he was with his tongue. Angel cradled Alastor’s head to his chest as he kept stroking Alastor, his hand moving faster this time.

  
A couple of licks, nips, and sucks Angel was a panting mess at the treatment Alastor was giving to his abused nipple, positive that it was a swollen mess now.

  
Soon Alastor let out a loud moan as he came in Angel’s hand, covering the both of them and the sheets in cum.

  
He released Angel’s nipple and fell back into the bed panting, heavily from his release.

  
“So,” Angel started, panting himself, “How’s that for a wakeup call?”

  
Alastor looked to Angel with a tired smile, “I am defiantly awake now.”

* * *

It was almost noon by the time they stepped off the elevator of the lobby; everything was calm now compared to last night.

  
“Well, hot stuff, I say last night was quite fun considering it was a train wreck at first,” commented Angel.

  
“Yes, I will say it was indeed salvageable,” Alastor agreed.

  
“Anyways thanks for the dinner and the fuck. I would ask if you wanted to do it again but I know you rather end it here,” said Angel.

  
“Actually, I wouldn’t mind for a possible repeat,” said Alastor.

  
Angel looked to Alastor, surprised that he actually wanted to do this again.

  
Angel smirked, “Well then, give me your phone; I’ll put my phone number in.”

  
Alastor pulled his phone out, opening it, and handed if off to Angel.

  
Taking the phone Angel quickly added his number in Alastor’s contacts and sent a message to his phone. Angel’s phone buzzed at a new text message.

  
“Here you go,” Angel handed the phone back to Alastor.

  
“Thank you,” Alastor took it back, “Would you like to join me for breakfast, or lunch I should say?”

  
“Sorry, as much as I would love to join you I need to head home. Cherri and Villa have been blowing up my phone since early this morning, wondering where I am. But call me and we’ll do dinner again, and maybe some desert too,” Angel winked.

  
“That sounds wonderful.”

  
“Until next time, sugar bear,” Angel teased, heading for the door.

  
“Please don’t call me that,” Alastor hissed loud enough for Angel to hear, gaining a laugh from him.

  
Once Angel left the lobby, Alastor sighed and moved over to the front desk to check out.

  
Since the room and dinner was on the house he didn’t have to pay for anything, only had to return the keys and signed that he did check out. While the woman left Alastor to grab his receipt, he still got one even though he didn’t pay anything it was customary of the hotel, someone slide up beside Alastor, startling him a little as he looked to the person next to him.

  
The person beside him was a woman about his age, with black wavy shoulder length hair, pale soft looking skin, sharp brown chocolate eyes, with small hits of Japanese features. She was dressed in a beautiful white pant suit with a low V neck, showing off a beautiful diamond neckless she wore.

  
“It seems you had an eventful evening, even after dumping your date, Alastor,” the woman said in a soft smooth voice, “Care to explain that.”

  
Alastor smiled at her, “Found out, did you? Did she call you to cry about me?”

  
“No but she did cry to Rosie about it, and then called me. You have a lot of explaining to do to Rosie since she was the one to set you two up,” she said.

  
He flinched at. He was not looking forward facing an angry Rosie later.

  
“And imagine my surprise last night after she called me that I got another call to inform me that you decided to spend your evening with Angel, and went up to the room I gave you, with him,” she added, staring at Alastor.

  
“Really now? How did you know I did that, it could be a lie?” Alastor played dumb.

  
The woman gave him a hard look, “I own this hotel, Alastor. I see everything after all. Or did you forget that?”

  
“I have not forgotten, Evelyn,” answered Alastor, holding her gaze.

  
“So what were you doing with one of my employees then?” she asked.

  
“We both lost our dates last night so we thought we try to salvage Valentine’s Day and spend it with each other. Honestly I didn’t know he was one of yours until later on,” Alastor answered honestly.

  
“Angel’s date didn’t show?” Evelyn asked, a little surprised but masked it.

  
“That’s what he told me.”

  
Evelyn sighed, “Poor kid, I was hoping that would work out for him.”

  
“How do you know Angel, by the way? He doesn’t seem like the kind of person for you to hire, Evelyn?” he inquired.

  
“No, I don’t hire people like him but I did it as a favor for Charlie. Lucifer’s daughter,” she answered.

  
“Oh? I didn’t know that he knew her. How do they know each other?”

  
“My, you’re quite the curious one today. Normally I don’t usually see you interest in people very often. I wonder if I should be worried?” she lightly teased.

  
“I’m just interested to see where this will go is all. I have no further interest then that,” he lied.

  
But Evelyn easily saw through it but didn’t comment.

  
“Well if you really wanted to know more about the kid, he was one of Valentino’s babies before he got busted,” she informed, “His stage name was Angel Dust.”

  
“Ah,” Alastor perked up, interested at the news, “I thought I have seen him before. Oh, this will be quite entertaining.”

  
“I warn you, Alastor. I like the kid so don’t fuck him over like I know you can. I mean it,” she firmly warned him.

  
“Your warning has been heard loud and clear, Evelyn dear,” he smiled.

  
Oh this will be very entertaining indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Evelyn and Jonesy make their grand appearance in their human forms! They are my Hazbin OCs for those that don't know who they are.


End file.
